


It means just that

by jedimastertetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (it's there if u squint), Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, No Romance, Post-Canon, kageyama runs into people by the vending machine like Hinata does in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimastertetsu/pseuds/jedimastertetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya-san is just like Oikawa-san, and nothing like him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It means just that

**Author's Note:**

> (Set during Nationals)

From where he’s crouching down to get his milk carton from the vending machine’s bowels, Tobio spots a familiar face down the corridor, by the entrance of what must be a locker room. He didn’t mean to look up as his fingers searched for the little carton, and has to look again to be sure. But yeah, there he is. Miya-san is talking to some shorter people: one looks like a manager and the other ones wear the same clothing as he, so they must be teammates.

He hauls the blue carton out from behind the flap shutter and pricks the straw through the foil on routine.

Miya-san is a lot like Oikawa-san.

This was Tobio’s first impression of him during National Youth training camp, and hasn’t altered since. Back then he seemed confident, sure of himself and cheerful despite being dead serious about the game. As the camp moved on, Tobio found himself looking for more resemblances between the two elder setters, and never had to search for long. If one didn’t pay mind to playing style or team dynamics, they could’ve been the same person.

Miya-san’s body language is a lot like Oikawa-san’s too - minus the annoying emoji-like gestures that his previous upperclassman still uses often. Tobio sips his milk thoughtfully as he watches the little group.

He wasn’t surprised when Miya called him that. _Little goody two-shoes_ , he smirked, dropped it on Tobio just like Oikawa-san would’ve done; a little vaguely, as if he wanted it to confuse him.

(And it worked. Tobio ended up falling into the trap and asked him what he meant.)

Is that what you call manipulation? Power over every conversation, ability to make people do things you want? Appearing cheerful to make people lower their guards and let you see through them?

Suddenly, a voice behind him reminds him to move away from the vending machine if he’s finished. Tobio stands up, wobbling a little after crouching down for several minutes. The movement seems to catch Miya-san’s eyes, and he spots Tobio just a second later.

“Tobio-kun! I was just wondering where you were.”

“Miya-san,” Tobio greets him as the elder setter walks over to him (after excusing himself to his teammates, who stare at them curiously.)

The friendly pat on Tobio’s shoulder doesn’t come off as stiff as he is himself. Miya-san is acting comfortably, but Tobio feels a little exposed by the gazes from his friends. He’s offered a friendly, inquisitive, smile. “See, I was just about to go find your team and say hi - how are you? Nervous?”

Is he? Tobio shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

Miya-san blows air through his nose, as if the answer amuses him. “I am, a bit. Keeps me on my toes.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah! And anyways, you haven’t got a reason to feel nervous just yet. We won’t play against each other until after the first round.”

“Ah, right,” Tobio says, bringing up his mental image of the tournament schedule. Karasuno was lucky when the starting games were announced: their first opponent has made it to nationals on good fortune, and the tapes he’s watched makes it hard to believe that they’d ever lose.

...however, Oikawa-san would call him arrogant for thinking that. Out of sheer curiosity as to how Miya-san'd react, Tobio adds: “I hope you make it there, then."

Miya-san snorts and jabs his arm with a well-meaning, yet sharp, elbow. “Don’t get cocky, two-shoes. We’re not rookies, unlike some others I know.”

(Yes. They’re very much alike.)

Tobio plays with the straw on his lip while he thinks of something to say. Miya-san is alright at conversating but it gnaws at him how one-sided it actually is. Should he make smalltalk or excuse himself? He’s been away for a while now, maybe the team will start to wonder? He doesn’t want to get lost trying to find them, but he doesn’t want to be rude either… maybe he is being rude right now, not asking how Miya-san is -

“You shouldn’t worry, though,” Miya-san says. Tobio removes the straw and looks up from the floor, only to find the other boy locking gazes with him, sincerely and steadily. “I’ve seen you play, and you deserve to be here.” He says it like he really, really means it.

Gone is the teasing tone of voice and the smirk that gives Tobio unpleasant flashbacks. The contrast almost stuns him. Miya-san’s eyes are very dark.

“Thank you, Miya-san.”

“No problem. Remember that and you’ll do yourself a favour.”

“Ok.”

The smile returns again. “Great. It’s good to see you, Tobio-kun. See you around, yeah?”

Tobio nods and dares to put something akin to a challenging grin. “Yeah.”

Miya-san mirrors his expression (although his smirk isn't scary like Tobio's own), and then saunters back to his friends.

Tobio watches them leave and tosses his milk into a nearby trash can when he’s finished.

Somehow, the knowledge that it isn’t Oikawa-san but Miya-san who will be on the other side of the net makes him calmer. No one will topple him into the ground first-thing or make him feel like a neglected twelve-year old again. That’s where their similarities stop. They stopped when Miya-san anwered Tobio’s question about the nickname with a simple “it means literally that. Someone who’s diligent. Honest and obedient.”

Like he wouldn’t play him around, like he means every word he says.

Maybe it makes all the difference that he looks Tobio in the eyes when they speak; that his interest makes Tobio feels more worthy; that being called a goody two-shoes doesn’t feel too bad; that Miya-san sees him as a rival, not a threat:

regardless, he can’t wait to step onto the court.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me clarify that even though I will most likely ship these two (A LOT) in the future, this was written out of curiosity for their dynamics. So you'll find no romance here... but maybe some interest in that direction, if you want there to be. I just wanted to explore how Tobio would come to the realization that Miya might not be out to drive him into the ground like Oikawa is, and how they'd act around each other after the training camp.
> 
> Edit: I just realized that I made Miya nicer and more honest than he is in the manga, but I really didn't feel like making him a manipulative asshole based on his very few panels. Gotta give him a chance so he doesn't turn out like Ushijima (who's still the most popular punching bag in this fandom because some people think he's genuinely evil or whatevs.)
> 
> I haven't posted anything for ages so I'm really rusty, but I hope you liked it! It'd be great if you dropped by on tumblr (@jedimastertetsu) or left me some kudos and a comment with your thoughts on this pairing. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
